


Domestic Bliss

by lunarpowered



Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarpowered/pseuds/lunarpowered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the daily life of two jerkwads in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Late last year, I found a writing prompt list that was full of ultra-sweet things. So, naturally, I had to find a way to use some of them with the two least fluffy people in the entire world.  
> The prompt for this was “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses”.

The clock had yet to strike 3 in the morning as Albert found himself in one of the compound’s offices, roughly rummaging through drawers to find a misplaced item.  
  
“Are you looking for the notes we took yesterday?” Vergil asked from where he had been seated across the room when Albert entered.  
  
“No,” he drawled in frustration, “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses,” Umbrella’s chairman replied with a biting sarcasm.  
  
Vergil simply rolled his eyes and let the other man move as he would through their shared office space, not bothering to point out where the notes in question had been, since Albert was close to finding them himself.  
  
“Don’t forget your-” he started, before being abruptly cut off.  
  
“If I _wanted_ your help, I would have _asked_ for it,” Albert snapped.  
  
Still unfazed by the venomous words of his partner, Vergil simply returned to reading his book in silence as Albert found what he had been looking for and stormed out.  
  
Hearing footsteps disappear down the hallway, Vergil moved to find something in a nearby drawer.  
  
Settling back into the couch, he continued reading. No more than two minutes later, heavy footsteps could be heard approaching in the hall. As the door opened, the elder Sparda twin raised up a hand without taking his eyes off his book. Between his index and middle finger was a key card that unlocked the lab – the one that he tried to tell Albert not to forget.  
  
“Not a word,” Albert seethed as he yanked the plastic item from the seated man.  
  
As the door hissed shut behind the walking hurricane that was Albert Wesker, the only hint that he’d been there at all was the barely-there smirk on Vergil’s face.  
  
Deciding he let Albert off way too easily, the half-demon reached for his phone and sent a text message to the man that may as well be his husband by now.  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting your hugs and kisses?”  
  
A loud sound of frustration could be heard down the hall a few seconds before he received his reply.  
  
“I’ll deal with you later.”  
  
A barely-audible snicker was Vergil’s only response.


End file.
